


OFC Plotbunnies

by Purple_Firestorm



Series: OneShots and Plots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Mentions of non-con, Miscarriage, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Plot, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Firestorm/pseuds/Purple_Firestorm
Summary: This is a collection of many fandoms, and the many ideas and stories in my head. Most are plots that will not be developed, all involving an original female character. If some receive a lot of love, I may turn them into a full story. This is just a place for me to get all the excess out of my head. Each chapter will be a new story, and warning will be at the beginning of each one. Some will be lame, some will be intriguing, and some  will be really dark. If you want one to be turned into a full story, let me know in its comments.





	1. Star Wars Force Awakens Universe

**Author's Note:**

> If you want one to become a story, let me know in the comments. If you use kudos, I won't know which plot you like.

Takes place pre-The Force Awakens.

OFC works on Starkiller in accounting and doesn't get much attention from anyone outside the department, but inside the department she's known very well. She frequently has nightmares and dreams that come true, and has saved the lives of most of the people on the base, though none of them know it courtesy of a dream about a meltdown she was able to stop. After another nightmare, she stops someone from causing a loss of life support on the entire ship, but in the process, someone is killed. OFC covers for the person responsible for the death, since it was an accident, and her coworkers stir things up enough to make Hux and Ren not enact the death penalty on OFC. Instead, she's flogged in public then demoted to a small camp. (May include a scene where she concentrates and heals the wounds on her back almost instantly, through her force abilities. Ren senses someone using the force, but can't tell who or where.)

This camp is for young girls that were indoctrinated to be a trooper, but for some reason failed to adapt and didn't make it into the program. They are forgotten and left alone for years at a time, and here is where OFC is sent. Her nightmares taper off, and she finds time to develop her skills with the Force, levitation, manipulation of the weak-minded, though she isn't fond of this and tries it once and stops, and builds her own lightsaber.

During this time, she occasionally has contact through mind melds with Ren, normally when they are not mentally guarding themselves. Happens mostly when one or both of them happen to be going to sleep, or in the shower.

About a year after arriving at the camp, she has developed attachments with the girls and has helped them find places in the First Order, not as troopers but as specialists. Pirates/raiders attack the forgotten camp, intending to take the children to become sex slaves, or just regular slaves, and OFC fights them off. During the battle, she uses her lightsaber, and her Force abilities, and Ren senses this at the same time the First Order becomes aware the camp is under attack. The camp takes fire and though the pirates/raiders are all defeated, a wall comes down on OFC as she uses the Force to levitate a slab of ceiling or something similar from falling on the remaining children and caretakers. All her strength goes to helping the children, and as a result she gets crushed, and slowly dying from internal injuries that she can't heal fast enough.

First Order and Ren arrive to find OFC still using Force, but fading in and out of consciousness, the slab threatening to crush the children. Ren removes the crushing slab off both of them.

Unsure how I might end this, whether OFC lives or not. Depends on support this gets. If you want me to write this out, let me know. I tend to go for happy endings in my work.


	2. OFC and OMC Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers universe, post Avengers 2012, takes place around the time of Winter Soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death, Graphic violence lots of feels and angst

OFC had her life planned out before her as her boyfriend proposed to her, with her parents watching in NYC. She was pre-med, he was IT. She had it all figured out, then Loki and aliens happened. her parents are killed on the scene, and her new fiance succumbs to his injuries a few days later. Distraught, she gets a letter from a friend who is now interning in Russia and leaves the US to mourn and come to the friends aid.

2 years later, OFC is a doctor of sorts. she never returned to school and graduated, but she still treats people for injuries, mostly in the ghettos and poor families, or those with something to hide or someone to run from. This includes people from AIM, Doom soldiers once or twice, and about a dozen Hydra agents. She has enough rapor with low level Hydra agents that she can pass a warehouse they use as a hideout without being shot at or killed. While passing one day, she spots a few Hydra goons with someone in the middle, and the man in the middle gets a shot to the back of the head. OFC waits for a while then goes to check it out to see if the man is dead, make sure he isn't slowly going to die from bloodloss or hypothermia. While looking the shot man over, she is spotted by one of the agents she treated before, named Yuri, who has become disenfranchised with Hydra, and is enraged that Hydra would shoot the man bleeding at OFC's feet.

Yuri covers for OFC while she takes the injured man to her small flat, and he looked him over and manages to take the bullet out, amazed that it stopped at his spine. she finds that his bones are incredibly strong, and thinks he might be someone that was experimented on. Being an american, she knows that Hydra had the Red Skull, and it's not that far of a leap to think that someone would try to replicate that serum. There is something in his blood that seems to be making him weak, disoriented and not as strong as she thinks he could be. Yuri confirms later that the injured man is Hydra's version of Captain America, and both wonder why Hydra would kill him like that. OFC finds the reason for that in his blood, a compound that makes him very weak, slows his healing, and basically turns him into a normal human again. Yuri wants to help the injured man, and OFC senses that Yuri idolizes the man. Yuri mentions on accident that he is part of the most elite strike force Hydra has, and the injured man taught him everything he knows. Yuri also has a crush on the injured man. OFC knows Yuri is bi (blame it on the vodka), and she helps the injured man heal. Yuri calls him the Asset, but doesn't know his real name. Hydra talks about the injured man like he's a thing, a weapon, not a human being. OFC thinks the injured man looks familiar, but isn't sure why.

As the injured man heals, he starts to remember parts of his past life, before Hydra, and OFC learns that after 72 hours, the 'Asset' will become a man again, and start to remember parts of his past. It's here that OFC realizes where she knows this man from, because seeing the Captain America memorial was mandatory if you wanted to pass each grade from 4th onward.

Once the man heals, he leaves the flat, though not after a little sexytimes with OFC and his groupy Yuri, and OFC starts her work on reverse engineering his blood and the thing that turned him into a normal human. Her goal is to create a kind of DNA reset button, that turns the body back to what their DNA says, mostly hoping to regrow lost limbs and such. This catches the attention of a woman, who was a Widow, but faked her death and has married. She wants to have children and is willing to let OFC try this new serum on her in an attempt to undo what the 'graduation ceremony' did to her. It's successful after a few weeks, but the former Widow is 43 years old, and OFC can't give her the specialist care she needs, so they head for the US, to an old professor of OFC's, who agreed to help.

SHIELD catches the former Widow, who is on a short list most dangerous people in the world, coming into the country, and OFC stalls and stops SHIELD from actually detaining her, but at the cost of her own freedom. Romanov interrogates her, demanding to know why the widow is in the country, and she says a phrase that the older widow often said to Romanov, who was like a little sister to the older Widow. Romanov is about to lose it, because she misses the older Widow, when OFC comes clean about the serum, and her ability to fix Romanov herself, to give her the children she wants. Romanov knocks her out because she feels overwhelmed for the first time in a long time.

Around this time Captain America learns about the Winter Soldier, who was found once again by Hydra. A former Hydra agent came forward and told them everything about the Winter Soldier, because he couldn't stand the idea of his idol being hurt. While being moved to another holding cell, OFC spots the informant and realizes it was Yuri. She reveals her hand on accident and she reveals how she treated the Winter Soldier, and who he really is. She's furious that Hydra got ahold of him again, after all the progress he made out from under their control. She warns them of the serum that made the Winter Soldier, whom she was able to confirm based on DNA structure was super human, a normal human again. Dr. Banner arrives to look it over and OFC is star-struck and blushes. Yuri gets jealous.

Yuri and OFC are let out when SHIELD heads off to stop the Winter Soldier, let out by Agent Barton who demands that they stop the Soldier before he hurts his friends. They make it to the firefight, but the Soldier runs off, Captain America sees that OFC was telling the truth about ti being Bucky, and during the fight, Yuri is killed. For OFC, its like losing her fiance all over again and she refuses to lose the Soldier too. She promised Yuri, on his dying breath, that she would help him, and stop Hydra.

 

That's the start of the plot, and if this gets enough comments to develop it, I will. I have an idea how this will end, and I prefer happy endings, so this will have a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment on this chapter if you like the idea of this plot being developed into a full story.


	3. SHIELD AU OFC/OMC and Barton/Coulson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OFC and OMC meet after a bad mission, they start dating and then Loki happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death, graphic violence

OFC and OMC SHIELD AU

OFC lives in NYC and lives in a small apartment across the hall from a young, attractive man that she sees sporadically. His job seems to take him for inconsistent periods of time and to distant places, because he’ll come back with a nice tan in the dead of winter. One day, he arrives back in the apartment and OFC hears a thump from the hall and goes to check it out and finds that OMC is leaning on the wall, and is out of it, then he suddenly starts to seize. She helps him and digs calls an ambulance, then his phone rings and she answers it for him. The caller ID just says Coulson.

She takes him to the hospital, because it will be almost an hour before the ambulance can get through the traffic, and she has a motorcycle, and cuts through the worst of the traffic, though she ends up with a police tail. When she arrives at the hospital, she rushes him in and shortly afterwards the man called Coulson arrives, looking pissed off, though oddly calm. He greets OFC calmly and asks her basic questions, then dismisses her, though she gives them her number and asks to be notified once he can leave the hospital.

A few days later, OMC gets back to the apartments and thanks OFC for her help. They start talking about random things, she invites him to eat some non-hospital food, and they watch TV together and have a nice meal. They see each other more often afterwards, about once a week, though he has to reschedule almost every time. She starts to understand that if they schedule something, he will get called away, and while he seems nervous about her reaction, she thinks it’s kind of funny, like it’s their own little thing. He likes her, being able to handle him not being around a lot, having to cancel and reschedule often, and eventually he asks her out on a real date.

The date goes well, just an action movie, but during a shootout scene, he panics and OFC has to help him from the theater. She can see he has PTSD, and apologizes about wanting to see the movie. She understands that he has issues and they go to Coney Island instead. They have a cue moment, where she asks if he’s a good aimer, or a good shot, he scoffs that of course he is, then she smirks, holds out a baseball and says, “then win me a prize.” He smirks too, and wins her a giant teddy bear.

They got on a few dates over 6 months, his work making things unpredictable, and she gets caught up in a project of her own, and her own job, but when they are together, it’s nice. They both like the same kinds of music and bands, both grew up in the Midwest, dropped out of a 4-year college, have the same ambitions in life. He begins to trust her with details of his work, and she assumes he works for the FBI or another 3-letter government workplace. She tells him about her attempts to recreate the Super Soldier serum, and how she had failed and it ended up costing her the scholarship she got. When he’s gone, she works on the formula, and instead of making a super soldier, she tries to make it more of a kind of therapy, something to speed up healing, to be used like any medicine, but so the person spends less time injured, and less time in the ICU or in critical care. He talks about his hand-to-hand skills and he shows her a few moves, which ends up with them on the floor, sweating and on top of one another. Smut ensues.

He feels lucky that he has her, someone to be there when he comes back from a rough mission. After a really bad one, (insert mission gone bad here)he comes back and confides in her what happened, how bad it was, how he held a friend as he died. OFC cries with him and holds him and soothes him until he can fall asleep.

Next morning, someone knocks and OFC is the one to answer, OMC is out cold, needing to get some sleep and is just plain exhausted. Coulson and someone else, with sandy hair, hazel eyes and amazingly awesome arms and a cocky grin on his face is on the other side. OFC lets them in but asks they whisper, OMC is sleeping. Coulson finds it humorous that she looking out for a stranger, and she is confused for a moment, but understands that OMC didn’t want anyone to know about them. The other man is able to figure it out pretty fast and asks how long they’d been seeing one another. OFC admits 6 months and Coulson frowns but doesn’t press the issue. Coulson and the other man, called Barton, were concerned about OMC and his recent loss. They ask her to leave for a bit while they talk about the mission, she looks at OMC, who just woke up, and he nods that it’s ok. A few hours later, they leave and OFC returns to OMC apartment, finds him looking a little better, but still in need of cuddles and good food.

Things change when OFC has a breakthrough on her own work and takes it to a few pharm companies to get it worked on. Hydra and AIM both have spies and get wind of it. OFC has 5 levels of the healing serum, from a dull one to be used for things like regular physical therapy at the end of care, to what she calls, The Hail Mary Play, which increases healing 12 times faster, even faster than Erskine’s serum, but requires a lot of water and calories, because it only speeds up healing. On her way back from a failed interview, feeling defeated, someone runs into her and tries to kidnap her, but sparring with her new boyfriend for almost a year, and regular sex, has made her strong, and she manages to get away, taking the papers with her.

OMC is panicking when she arrive back at her place, bruises and without her motorcycle, and refuses to give in when she says it was just a fluke. He knows just how many bad people out there would want what she’s working on, he just didn’t know how far along she was, he just got back from a 3-week mission. He takes her into SHIELD HQ, under Coulson’s orders, and while she gets her injuries checked over and gives a report, Coulson asks about her work and where she had been. They had suspected that company of working with Hydra, but never had hard proof, they still didn’t have it, but they had probable cause now to dig deeper and cross some new lines.

OMC insists they spend the night at HQ, and shows her around into the few places she can go, like the cafeteria, and part of the firing range. Everyone is curious about her, and congratulating OMC on his girlfriend. OFC accepts that SHIELD is even higher than NSA and deals with things that normal agencies can’t, she’s seen MIB. When someone asks how she can accept that so easily, she asks, “you believe a few injections can turn a 90lb asthmatic man in a superhero?” “Touche.”

In the range, OFC watches the man named Barton for a few shots of his bow and arrow, marveling at just how far he can shoot with it; she bow hunted with her dad, she knows the range on a bow is not very far, but she likes it more than guns. When asking why he likes the bow, he says nothing, then she talks about why she likes using the bow when hunting, because of the control. How close you have to be, and how it never misfires, how you can reuse the arrows, and that you can control the arrow so it doesn’t go through the target completely and end up hitting someone or something behind it. Barton smirks at her and asks if she would like to try. She tries to pull back his recurve bow, but her fingers slip and she smacks herself in the face. Everyone laughs, even her.

She uses a compound bow with an easier draw, and nails a bullseye at 140 yards, a very impressive feat. She says her best was blue ring at 310 yards in a competition, but shooting got to be too expensive and when she moved to NYC, she hadn’t really shot a bow, plus at the time she was shooting for $3000.

Coulson appears just as someone else makes a bet with her about her shooting with a rifle, and she says she hasn’t in a while, but she’s a good enough shot for hunting season. They bet $300 that they will beat OMC, 10 rounds at 600 yards. She tries to say that she hadn’t shot in a while, but he insists. She can tell he’s trying to show off, and he’s a bully. OMC isn’t as good a shot, and loses and bully rubs it in OMC’s face. Angry, OFC says she will take the bet, double or nothing, 20 rounds at 600 yards. OMC knows that OFC is a decent shot. They shoot it out and when it comes back in, hers is nearly perfect, all in kill spots, 9 in the head, 9 in the heart, and 2 each where the balls would be. Barton lets out a laugh, but the bully is not impressed, but with superiors watching he can’t do anything.

OMC is looking at OFC with a look, and he presses to her back and begs to leave, and says she needs to walk in front of him. She can feel him poking her in the back and smirks, then they walk off to Barton catcalling. OFC winks. She likes Barton, he’s funny.

Things happen at SHIELD regarding her serum attempts and her safety, but fortunately, she and OMC are still able to date and go on dates, though someone called Fury is angry that OMC didn’t disclose the relationship.

About a year later, her work on the serum is done and she has started to make it at SHIELD and have moved onto trials with injured soldiers, and the serum has the odd side-effect of not only needing a lot of food and water, but the body trying to grow back parts of the lost limbs, though it doesn’t work and results in greater chance of infection. But given that it takes the injured person a few days to heal a broken bone rather than a few weeks or months, and is out of ICU in just hours rather than days after a bad injury, it’s something the afflicted are willing to live with. During this time, OFC keeps working on her Hail Mary Play, though it has a very high fatality rate due to the demands on the body. Going from normal to 12 times faster than average is very taxing on the body, and about half the subjects die from dehydration or starvation; they just can’t take anything in fast enough to replenish what their increased metabolism rate is consuming.

Around this time, she’s working on a few Hail Mary Plays in secret, because Coulson has warned her, cryptically, that they might need them. Then she hears that a sight near Albuquerque has been leveled and Dr. Selvig is missing, along with Barton. OFC sees red.

When the attack on the helicarrier happens, she in the labs, and hurries with some Hail Mary Plays on her person, just in case, and hears Thor, seriously the God of Thunder from Norse Lore, cry out “NO!” she arrives on the scene just as Fury does, and shoves him aside as Coulson passes out, then she sees that her boyfriend has also been gravely injured, but she only has one Hail Mary Play to give. She looks from one to another, then plunges the syringe into the chest of the agents she’s chosen. (I reveal who she chose in a later chapter)

As Barton is leaving on the jet, OFC catches up with them and rides with them, carrying med supplies, and variations of her healing serum, giving a few to Barton, the Captain, and Romanov, just in case. She takes a spot on the ground and shoots covering fire for the others, and then helps Captain America in the bank, taking a blast to the face, leaving a burn.

She’s there when Stark falls from the sky and the Hulk catches him, checking him over, and is there when they confront Loki. She looks at their injuries, wondering the entire time how she’s going to tell Barton and Romanov.

A few weeks later, most of her time is spent at SHIELD, treating injuries with her new serum, discussing the serum with her hero, Dr. Banner, who she had a crush on since she read his work in middle school, and in the ICU in HQ taking care of her patient, who was in a coma due to the Hail Mary Play.

She arrives back at the Tower, renamed Avengers Tower, and learns that Barton and Romanov don’t know yet what happened and rages against Fury, who happens to arrive that moment. She slaps the man, screaming at him for keeping that secret, and the storms off, then shouts before Fury can stop her that Coulson is still alive. She had to choose Coulson over her boyfriend, the OMC would’ve wanted it that way, even though it all but killed her to do it.

A month or so later, Coulson wakes up and OFC tells Barton first, and witnesses them kiss, which she admits it kinda hot. She becomes depressed, and eventually leaves NYC and the Tower.

 

I have an idea that I would make a sequel after this, about where she ends up and how takes her in, but not sure if I’ll get to it. I have 2 others stories running now and I don’t want to get them confused.

If you liked this idea, let me know in the comments, and I’ll lengthen it into a full story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like it, or maybe something similar but with other characters.


	4. Tony Stark & OFC, Iron Man 1 beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark and OFC end up in the cave together, and go through hell with one another, she helps build the armor, escapes with him, but after something the terrorists would think was funny, she discovers she's pregnant, and is pretty sure it's Tony's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-Con, graphic violence, extreme angst and emotions.  
> This one is a bit darker than anything I have done in the past.

OFC is in Afghanistan, where the gov has a base she can use to experiment with her latest work, a version of the Supersoldier serum, using on willing soldiers that were injured in battle. She hears a faint explosion, which ends up being the Jericho missile, and is taken hostage around the same time as Stark. Ten Rings wants her because Hydra, AIM and Doom want her serum, and she is known to keep it secret and has told no one how to make it or what's in it. they keep her hostage with Stark and Yensen in the cave, where she helps Yensen with Stark's surgery, the arc reactor, and eventually the Iron Man suit. Nearing the 2 month time stay, and the suit is coming along nicely, but they know they can't fool the terrorists forever, they run into an issue where several of the men are too handsy on OFC. Stark comes to her aid, gets beat up, and they non-con her while the 2 men watch. When they leave, OFC, who had been crying, stops crying instantly, and there is no sadness anymore in her eyes, just pure rage, murderous rage. Stark starts to like her.

A few weeks later, the suit is almost ready, but the leader of Ten Rings shows up. He knows that they aren't really building the missile, but then delivers news that the people are coming for OFC, and its Hydra that paid the most, $20 million, for her. Stark hadn't known what she was doing, but she had hinted that a lot of dangerous people might want what she had. She reveals to him finally what she had, a version of the serum, which is a vital part of his father's history. Ten Rings leader bears down on OFC, threatening her, and makes like he might non-con her, then Stark attacks him. Ten Rings leader thinks it would be funny if Stark is the one to non-con OFC, and it all but destroys Stark to do it, it hurts him to hurt her.

Ten Rings leader gives them the 24 hours, which they assume is for the missile and the pick-up time. If OFC gets taken by Hydra, she'll never be seen again, she knows this, and so does Stark. So, they make the final touches, and build a small handle that OFC and Yensen, though OFC knows he will sacrifice himself but can't bring herself to tell Stark, and get everything ready. OFC stands behind Stark most of the time, but is able to pick up a rifle and Stark learns she a very good shot. She hints she was taught by the best. OFC hangs on for dear life as they take off, but the suit loses its boost high in the air and while Stark was mostly shielded from the fall, OFC was not as lucky and has internal bleeding, she can feel it, and a broken arm and most likely a concussion. They get their bearings, but OFC knows of a secret base where experiments with her serum were happening adn tehy head that way. Drones would see them 10 miles from the base, and they can't be more than 30 miles from the base.

Rhodey finds them first, and by this time, OFC's head is worse and she's losing her ability to walk, and had started to tell Stark the serum secrets, in case she died. He didn't want to lose another friend, but she had just started to insist when the helicopters could be heard. OFC is treated for her injuries, just like Stark, and Stark pulls her away from the government base and back to his home in Malibu. OFC starts to feel sick, and the constant feeling that she's being watched, then sees Barton watching her from a far rooftop and smiles at him and waves. He comes into the house and he and Stark meet for the first time, right when Coulson arrives to check on Stark and OFC, because she had been working with the gov and Shield before her capture. OFC knows Coulson and Barton and is not fond of gov in any way, but likes Barton, who is a smart ass and a good bro.

About a week later, OFC is panicking and begs Barton to get something for her from SHIELD medical. She has a panic attack when she sees that she's pregnant, and goes in for an ultrasound. It's about a week old, so OFC can figure out that it's Stark's and can't figure out how to tell him. She's back in Malibu on the couch, looking at a list of options, when Pepper comes in and looks over her shoulder. She holds OFC, thinking its a terrorist's child, then OFC breaks the news that, given the timing, it was Tony's. She doesn't believe her, because a lot of women in the past have claimed they had a kid by Stark, but she tells Pepper the entire story, and Pepper's in shock. They hear something breaking and turn around to see Tony there. Well, shit.

things get rocky, and I'm not sure what kind of filler I would put in here, but it goes between OFC wanting to get rid of it, to adoption and she really doesnt think the child would have a good life, because there would be so many people after it, to Stark suddenly showing up one day with a onesie that says, "daddy's little monster." Pepper loves the idea eventually and they shop in secret.

A few days later, Stane tries to kill Tony, and OFC arrives back in time to see Stane hovering over Tony. She calls Coulson and Barton for help, then when Stane tries to leave with the arc reactor, OFC attacks him and tries to get it back, but Stane is stronger than her, and her hand to hand is not that great, she had been acting desperately, and she ends up on the floor, bleeding. Then, like a coward, he kicks her in the stomach. Stark sees red as OFC screams, because Stane had known about the baby.

Coulson is with Pepper, but Barton is off on a mission and isn't able to help. Instead, Romanov shows up to find OFC crying on the floor and blood spreading down her thighs. High ranking agents, and because she was with Coulson and Barton, she knew about the baby, because it was a big deal if Stark suddenly had a child. Romanov helps OFC to medical, where they tell her that she lost the baby.

STark ahs his press conference where he tells the world that he is Iron Man. Then he tells the world that he's going to be a Daddy. All at once. OFC didn't have a chance to tell him what happened and didn't think he would say anything about the baby. Afterwards, OFC tells him what happened and he loses it, blaming OFC, Stane, himself, anyone that is nearby and OFC has another panic attack. Stark accuses her that she never wanted the child and OFC cant take it and leaves.

Not sure where this would go, but she probably will end up working with SHIELD but captured by HYDRA post chitauri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this and would like me to adapt this, let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Luv4uall!


End file.
